1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash compactors for vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle trash compactor for keeping the passenger compartment neat and clean by allowing the user to comfortably compact the trash in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trash compactors for vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, trash compactors for vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,060; 4,072,097; 5,829,091; 6,148,472; 5,189,753; and Des. 379,187.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle trash compactor. The prior art includes inventions having housings and hand-operated pistons which are slidably disposed in the housings for squashing the trash into a compact form.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new vehicle trash compactor which has many of the advantages of the trash compactors for vehicles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vehicle trash compactor which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art trash compactors for vehicles, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a container assembly including a container having top, bottom, back, and side walls, and also an open front; and also includes a drawer assembly including a drawer being removably disposed in the container through the open front thereof, and having bottom, side, and front walls, and also having an angled rim for holding a trash bag; and further includes an assembly of compacting trash in the drawer including a motor being attached in the container, and also including a compacting member being movable in and out of the drawer for compacting trash in the drawer. None of the prior art includes compactors having motors and tubular rams for compacting trash in vehicles.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the vehicle trash compactor in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new vehicle trash compactor which has many of the advantages of the trash compactors for vehicles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new vehicle trash compactor which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art trash compactors for vehicles, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle trash compactor for keeping the passenger compartment neat and clean by allowing the user to comfortably compact the trash in the vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle trash compactor that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle trash compactor that can be conveniently located out of the way of the users of the vehicle by it either being part of a console or hidden under one of the passenger seats.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.